Love Taught Me To Cry
by vanessa.k
Summary: Ok, so I suck at summaries, but yeah. These are the basics. This is set in season 5, and um, yeah, Lucas is with Lindsey, and Peyton still likes Lucas, BUT does Brooke still have feelings for him? Wanna find out? READ and REVIEW. BL.
1. We're Home

LOVE TAUGHT ME TO CRY

**Summary**: This is set in season 5, and um, yeah, Lucas is with Lindsey, and Peyton still likes Lucas, BUT does Brooke still have feelings for him? Wanna find out? READ and REVIEW. )

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One tree hill, duhh.

Across an open field,

When flowers gaze at you,

They're not the only ones

Who cry when they see you

You said,

You don't know me,

And you don't even care, oh yeah,

She said,

You don't know me,

And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah.

Brooke Davis held her breath as she looked at the sign that said, "Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina" She was home. It was all gonna be alright. She was finally home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas Scott stared at the laptop in front of him and sighed, he was feeling very uninspired today. Wait, he was uninspired everyday. After 2 successful books, Lucas was just unable to continue and write his third. He had a really severe case of writer's block all right. Another reason why he was so uninspired was also because he had gotten a call from both his ex-girlfriends and well, Lindsey, his girlfriend wasn't particularly pleased with this piece of news.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Brooke and Peyton went to visit Haley.

"Okay, Jamie, come over here. I want you to meet Brooke and Peyton!" Haley ushered her son to the living room.

"Hello Brooke. And Peyton." Jamie smiled shyly as he waved his hand in greeting to them.

"Hi." Brooke and Peyton chorused together, smiling at the little boy.

Haley glanced around her house, and said to the two best friends, "Well, what do you think?"

"Of the house or of Jamie?" Brooke questioned.

"Both." Haley laughed.

"Well, the house is impressive. Nathan really has got good taste. And Jamie's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Peyton remarked.

"Speaking of Nathan, how is he?" Brooke asked.

"He's…he's been better." Haley said curtly.

"Right." Brooke said awkwardly and looked toward the ground.

The three girls stared uncomfortably at each other, the awkward silence not leaving the room. It somehow felt so different, they used to be able to talk about anything under the sun, and here they were now, looking at each other awkwardly, unable to communicate like they used to.

"So… would you guys like to see Luke and Nathan?" Haley said, finally breaking the silence.

At the sound of his name, both girls stiffened up. Peyton's face turned a little pale, but regained color instantly, and Brooke looked a little uncomfortable for just a tiny moment. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there were some unresolved feelings out there.

"Yeah, um, sure." Brooke said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Definitely." Peyton said, faking a smile too.

Oh, there definitely were unresolved feelings here, and it's just a matter of time they were sorted out.

-------------------------------

**Sorry this was so short guys, but yeah, it's the first chapter/prologue. It'll definitely be much longer next time!**

**-ness. **


	2. Complications

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it!

Summary: This is set in season 5, and um, yeah, Lucas is with Lindsey, and Peyton still likes Lucas, BUT does Brooke still have feelings for him? Wanna find out? READ and REVIEW. )

Disclaimer: I don't own One tree hill, duhh.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled while hammering at the door.

"Hmm?" Brooke said groggily as she opened the door, still in her pyjamas.

"Brooke, we're supposed to be at Lucas' like, NOW, and you're still in your pyjamas!" Haley said, shell-shocked.

"Okay, I'll be ready in 2 minutes. Where's Jamie?" Brooke frowned.

"He's at Lucas' already. Now, GO!" Haley shooed her to the bathroom.

Exactly 45 minutes later, Haley and Brooke reached the Scott residence. Brooke gulped, not sure what to say when she sees Lucas. Haley seemed to notice the uncertainty painted on Brooke's face and gave her a reassuring smile. Brooke returned her smile, but the pit in her stomach didn't go away.

"Haley! Brooke! Um, hi!" Lucas said, his gaze never leaving Brooke's face.

"Hi." Brooke said hesitantly, feeling herself going red.

Oh my God, why was she turning red? Brooke was horrified at herself. She quickly looked away, and suddenly, Jamie came running out.

"Mama! Auntie Brooke! Come in!" the little boy chirped.

Glad of the distraction, Brooke smiled at the little boy and took him into her arms.

"Come on, how about you show Auntie Brooke around?"

"What's there to show you? Haven't you been to Uncle Lucas' house?" Jamie said innocently.

"Jamie!" Haley exclaimed!

An awkward silence broke out, and suddenly, the door opened and Peyton entered.

"Hi Lucas!" Peyton smiled, obviously happy to see him!

"Peyton! You're back too!" Lucas exclaimed, a smile forming on her lips, and he went to hug her.

Seeing Lucas and Peyton share a hug, Brooke's heart dropped. The blood drained from her face, and she mumbled something inaudible, excusing herself from the room.

Haley noticed Brooke leaving and a line of worry etched across her forehead. She could see that Brooke obviously still had feelings for Lucas, but she knew that Peyton too had feelings for Lucas. Plus, Lucas was now dating Lindsey. This was not going to be easy.

-------------------------------------------------

"Nathan, I'm telling you, she definitely has feelings for him! I know it!" Haley said urgently to her husband.

"Um, are we talking about Peyton now? Or Brooke?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Both?" Haley sighed.

"And I thought the 'Bermuda Triangle of Drama'ended already, looks like it's just getting started." Nathan observed.

"Except it's not a triangle anymore now, more of a rectangle." Haley mused.

"How's Lindsey taking this?" Nathan asked his wife.

"I don't know, she wasn't at Lucas' today. Probably wanted to avoid Brooke and Peyton. I mean, I don't think I would be too comfortable seeing my boyfriend's ex-girlfriends. Especially when they're as hot as Brooke and Peyton." Haley said tactfully.

"Yeah, that too. Oh well, it's gonna be interesting to see which of the 3 of them actually gets Lucas." Nathan laughed.

"Nathan!" Haley whacked her husband with her pillow.

"What? It's true." Nathan exclaimed.

Haley just rolled her eyes, and suddenly asked quietly, "Who do you think should end up with Luke?"

"I don't know, I guess Peyton, it was always love at first sight for the two of them." Nathan answered.

Haley just wrinkled her nose and said, "Yeah, but their relationship was always based on betrayal you know, they always had to hurt Brooke before they actually could get together."

---------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat on the benches of the Rivercourt, feeling very down. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional at the sight of Lucas and Peyton hugging. She had to watch them hug and kiss during her senior year of high school and here she was getting all emo on them hugging.

"Hey." Lucas said, breaking into her train of thoughts.

"H…Hi." Brooke stammered, a little shocked at his sudden arrival.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, oblivious to Brooke's un-comfort.

"Yeah, just fine." Brooke mumbled.

"Okay." Lucas said, just as uncomfortable.

Unable to stand it any longer, Brooke started to leave. She couldn't even stand next to Lucas without feeling weird.

"Brooke! Look, I know this is weird okay? I have a girlfriend now, and you and Peyton are back, but can't we be friends?"

"Sure, sure. We definitely can." Brooke said quickly without even meaning it.

"Well, um, how would you like to meet Lindsey tomorrow? She's absolutely dying to meet you. She's a huge fan of your clothes." Lucas laughed.

"Haha, yeah, I would love to meet her." Brooke said, feeling at ease right now.

It used to be so easy to talk to Lucas, and she missed that.

"So how's your fashion line going?" Lucas asked.

"Good. Great. I've even thinking of opening a shop here in Tree Hill." Brooke smiled, breathing in the beauty of the Rivercourt.

"Wow. That's great Brooke, I'm really happy for you." Lucas smiled.

"Thanks." Brooke said and pulled him in for a hug.

She had really missed this. She missed him.

----------------------------------------------

Well, guys. More BL interaction, hope you guys are happy! Read and review.

-ness.


	3. Let Me Go

So, thanks for the reviews! Arvi, yes, that's my username on othforums too! Here's the update, and I hope you guys will like this chapter! Read and review please.

Summary: This is set in season 5, and um, yeah, Lucas is with Lindsey, and Peyton still likes Lucas, BUT does Brooke still have feelings for him? Wanna find out? READ and REVIEW. )

Disclaimer: I don't own One tree hill, duhh.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_Or one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me…_

It was Saturday morning, and Brooke was finally free from work. She decided to go to the beach for a stroll, and just watch the waves crash into the sea. The beach was simply beautiful early in the morning. Another reason why she was here was to get Lucas out of her mind. She had been spacing out on work very often this days, thinking of Lucas. And that was_ not_ what her clothing line needed right now.

**FLASHBACK TO THREE YEARS AGO**

"Brooke." Lucas laughed.

"Lucas Scott. Well well, what do we have here? A bar, an almost drunk Lucas Scott, and definitely a drunk Brooke Davis." Brooke laughed drunkenly.

"Correction. A **very** drunk Lucas Scott." Lucas replied and they both laughed together.

"What are you doing back in Tree Hill, Brooke?" Lucas finally asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm a little tired of working every single day, and decided to take a break from my clothing line, for um, one night?" Brooke laughed.

"Hmm, well, I'm glad you're doing well Brooke." Lucas smiled warmly up to her.

"Yeah, but sometimes those things only last for _so long_. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I feel that there is something missing in my life, I have clothes, money, cars, all sorts of material things, but my life still feels so empty. I guess what I'm searching for is _**l o v e . **_

Lucas nodded wordlessly, getting what Brooke meant.

"Enough about me. What's up with **you**?**" **Brooke questioned.

"Peyton just rejected my proposal." Lucas blurted out.

Brooke just gave him an "Okayyy" glance, still a little shocked.

"I went to look for her, proposed to her, and she said no." Lucas said heartbrokenly.

"I'm sorry Luke." Brooke said.

"Yeah, me too." Lucas said sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go_

_You love me but you don't know me…_

An hour later, Brooke and Lucas reached a hotel and both suck into the comfy bed. Laughing, Lucas started kissing Brooke. He was visibly drunk, and was obviously trying to relieve his pain from Peyton's rejection.

"Lucas, no." Brooke said, pushing him away.

She was drunk, but she still had enough senses to tell that Lucas was using her only.

"What?" Lucas said angrily.

"No. Stop it. You're upset from Peyton's rejection, and here you are, using me to relieve your pain, and I'm not a recycling bin all right? You can't just dump your sorrows on me, and expect me to go along with it." Brooke burst out angrily, clearly hurt by Lucas' actions.

Lucas stared at her emptily, and finally looked away.

Brooke looked at him, and could feel tears streaming down her eyes, and left.

All she said was, "The next time you kiss me, you need to mean it."

She was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brooke stared at the sea steadily, as she thought back of what happened between her and Lucas three years ago. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she relieved the bad memories.

Damn it, she wasn't here to relieve memories, she was here to get Lucas out of her mind. Wasn't that possible? Brooke thought sadly.

She hugged her knees to herself as the cold air swirled around her. Shivering, she stood up, wanting to leave.

As Brooke turned around, her eyes met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring back at her.

"Brooke."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued**


	4. Wherever You Will Go

**Guys, thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! I love reading you guys' opinion! So don't just read this, review it too! **

**Summary**: This is set in season 5, and um, yeah, Lucas is with Lindsey, and Peyton still likes Lucas, BUT does Brooke still have feelings for him? Wanna find out? READ and REVIEW. )

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One tree hill, duhh.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke."

Brooke's eyes met with a familiar pair of blue eyes. Eyes that she once saw everyday.

"Hi." was all she could muster out.

He just smiled at her and hugged her tightly, and said "I missed _you_."

Brooke just bit her lip thoughtfully, unsure about her emotions right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So he's back huh?" Peyton asked her, while sipping her glass of white wine.

Brooke and Peyton were at the balcony of the house that they now shared, drinking wine.

"Yeah, he is. And I don't know where we stand right now." Brooke replied.

"Reminds me of_ Lucas_ and_ I_." Peyton said distastefully, thinking back on what happened between her and Luke over the last four years.

"I don't know even know what Chase is doing here, like, right now." Brooke sighed, obviously confused by Chase's sudden appearance.

"Who knows" Peyton shrugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Chase is BACK?" Haley yelled, pushing back her chair as she stood up.

"Haley, keep your voice down!" Brooke hissed at her friend.

"Sorry, I'm just a little…shocked." Haley said uncertainly.

_Shocked _was an understatement. Haley was dumbfounded, speechless.

"Mm hmm." Brooke said absently.

**FLASHBACK TO THREE HOURS AGO**

_He's the reason for _

_The teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me _

_Wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

"Brooke."

Brooke's eyes met with a familiar pair of blue eyes. Eyes that she once saw everyday.

"Hi." was all she could muster out.

He just smiled at her and hugged her tightly, and said "I missed _you_."

Brooke just bit her lip thoughtfully, unsure about her emotions right now.

"So what are you doing here?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Well, I've finally gotten my success, and I just thought, it's time to go home." Chase said simply.

"Oh." Was all Brooke said.

An uncomfortable silence paused over the pair, only the sound of the waves of the beautiful beach could be heard.

"So what have you been doing these past years?" Brooke asked, desperately trying to form a proper conversation.

"I formed my own advertising company, made it big, and here I am." Chase said nonchalantly.

"Right." Brooke nodded.

"Brooke, I love you. And I came back for _you_." Chase blurted out.

"Don't. Don't say that now." Brooke cried, obviously heartbroken.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she wiped them away desperately. Those words were what she wanted to here from Lucas. But instead, it was Chase, it was Chase standing right in front of her, saying those painful words to her.

"Chase, you can't just come back home after so long, and say you love me." Brooke sobbed.

"Besides, we broke up a long time ago. And I think it has to stay that way." She continued.

"I regret that now Brooke. I love you." Chase said, stepping forward.

Brooke just stared at him heartbrokenly, torn between him and Lucas.

"I'll think about it." was all Brooke said.

All of a sudden, Chase cupped Brooke's face, and kissed her. Little did they know that Lucas was just six feet away, watching the whole scenario, and obviously hurt. The sight of Brooke kissing Chase stabbed him right at the heart, and he could feel teardrops sliding down his cheeks.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Brooke! Brooooooooke!!!!" Haley yelled, waving her hands in front of Brooke, to catch her attention.

"Huh?" Brooke snapped back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Haley said, worried.

"I'm fine." Brooke said tiredly.

"Okay, but you know I'm here for you when you need to talk right?" Haley asked, anxiously.

"Of course Hales." Brooke smiled.

"Well, what happened to you and Chase?" Haley questioned.

"He told me he loved me. I said I'll think about it. He kisses me. I let him kiss me." Brooke said a matter-of-factly.

"That's it? You let him kiss _you_?" Haley gasped.

"Yeah, I couldn't exactly pull away you know." Brooke said, pulling a face.

"Well, don't mind me, but you don't exactly seem _thrilled_ that Chase is back in town." Haley observed.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I thought I was in love with him, like, 4 years ago, but now, I just can't seem to feel that anymore." Brooke said sadly.

"Maybe your heart's with _someone else_." Haley said innocently.

Brooke didn't say anything to this. Haley knew her all too well.

"So what's going on with you and Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." Brooke said a little too quickly.

"Brooke, let me ask you a question. I need you to be honest with me. What was the reason that you came home?"

The big question came. Brooke had been expecting Haley to ask her this already, and Brooke hadn't really prepared her answer yet.

"I came back…because it was time to." Brooke just said.

Haley didn't say anything, but she just nodded, and kept her mouth shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Lucas and Brooke were walking down the street together. Lucas had called Brooke for a cup of coffee, to 'talk'.

"So what's going on with you and Chase?" Lucas asked, staring at Brooke carefully.

Feeling a prickle of annoyance at everyone asking her that question, Brooke just shrugged.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, and Lucas just nodded.

"Listen Luke, I gotta go." Brooke said, not wanting to talk to Lucas further about this issue.

Just as Brooke turned, ready to leave, Lucas blurted out, "I saw you with him. You guys were kissing."

Shocked, Brooke turned back to look at him.

"How did you know?" Brooke managed.

It was Lucas' turn to shrug. And he left.

Brooke just stared at his leaving shadow, and burst into tears. She couldn't do this any longer. It was just too much for her. Without holding back, Brooke sank down on her knees, and just cried. She cried for herself, for Lucas, and for their love…

**Well, here's the update guys! Hope you all enjoy it! And yes, this is a BRUCAS fic. Lol. **

**-ness.**


	5. Hate That I Love You

**Guys, thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! I love reading you guys' opinion! So don't just read this, review it too! **

**Summary**: This is set in season 5, and um, yeah, Lucas is with Lindsey, and Peyton still likes Lucas, BUT does Brooke still have feelings for him? Wanna find out? READ and REVIEW. )

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One tree hill, duhh.

It was 2 days since Brooke had cried herself to sleep, after having a heated conversation with Lucas.

"Brooke. Bitch-toria's on the phone." Peyton said loudly, so Victoria could hear her, handing Brooke the phone.

"Brooke honey, I need to talk to you." Victoria said in a too-sweet-overly-sugary tone.

"So talk." Brooke said wearily.

For the next few minutes, Victoria started babbling about new ideas to further expand Clothes Over Bros.

"……….. and so I was wondering whether – "

"You know what? I'm not really in the mood to think about all these stuff, so we'll talk about it later. Goodbye." Brooke cut Victoria off.

"Nice." Peyton raised her eyebrows at how Brooke handed Victoria.

"Yeah, I wasn't even listening to a word she was saying." Brooke mumbled and crawled back into bed.

"Ok, whoa, you are not going back to bed are you?" Peyton asked, jaw dropping.

"I think I just might." Brooke replied, pulling up the covers.

"Ok Brookie. What's up?" Peyton said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Brooke opened her mouth to say nothing, but saw the expression on Peyton's face, and shut her mouth. They stared at each other for a moment before Brooke relented, and started spilling out what had been bothering her for the past few days.

"Chase said he loves me, then he kissed me. Oh, and Lucas was there, watching." Brooke blurted out.

"Oh." Peyton said.

Eyes narrowing, she continued, "So what's wrong with Lucas watching? It's not like anything's going on between you two. Or _is_ there?"

Brooke bit her lip and stared at Peyton carefully. They both knew that Peyton had feelings for Lucas, and Brooke knew that the only chance she would have with Lucas was IF Peyton knew about _Brooke's _feelings for Lucas. But that would also break Peyton's heart, as she knew Peyton would probably let Lucas go. And Brooke didn't want to do anything like that.

"Nothing." Brooke just said matter-of-factly.

"Alright..." Peyton said unsurely.

"Really, nothing's going on between us." Brooke said, faking a smile.

"Ok. Because I am still trying to deal with the fact that Lucas now has a girlfriend named Lindsey, and I don't think I could handle it if you were in love with him too." Peyton grumbled.

Brooke's face fell a little, but she regained her composure, and said, "I think I'm gonna take a walk now."

"Yeah, good idea. You haven't been out in the sun for TWO days already. Now go!" Peyton said sternly.

"I'm going!" Brooke stuck her tongue out to Peyton.

Later in the afternoon, Brooke went to Clothes Over Bros, only to meet a very, very pissed Victoria. Brooke just gazed at her wearily for a second, and walked up to see a very nervous Millicent.

"How's the inventory coming along?" Brooke asked Millicent calmly.

"G- Great. Er..Brooke?" Millicent said uncertainly, secretly pointing to Victoria.

"Okay, good. I've been told the new line is coming in. I'll be in my office, so let me know when it does arrive." Brooke said airily, ignoring Millicent's gesture.

"BROOKE DAVIS. What do you think you are doing?" Victoria asked in a poisonous voice just as Brooke stepped into her office.

Brooke just sighed, and turned around, knowing that she would have to face her mother sooner or later.

"It's called going into your own office, to do some work?" Brooke replied innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me _darling_, you know what I mean." Victoria said _sweetly_.

"Why _mother dearest_, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. And just FYI,_** I**_ run this business, not you." Brooke shot back just as sweetly and slammed the door of her office shut.

"Oh, she wants to play with me?" Victoria said angrily to herself in the bar she was at.

"Excuse me lady, but anything you'd like to drink?" The bartender asked.

"Tequila. Two shots." Victoria said tonelessly.

"Alright. Coming up. Anything else?"

"I'll leave it as it is." Victoria said.

"Yo. Gin and tonic please!" a guy came over to Victoria's side.

"Coming up!!" the bartender replied.

Victoria glanced at the guy sideways, and placed her focus back on her drink.

"So Mr. Bartender, I got some problems in my love life, you up to giving any advice?" the guy asked mechanically.

"Any and all." The bartender replied.

"Long story short. I fell in love with this girl in high school. And we broke up like after high school ended. But now, we're both back here in Tree Hill, and I want her back. But she doesn't sound too interested." The guy said sadly.

Victoria just rolled her eyes at this statement, obviously unfeeling to the subject love.

"Well, depends really. Why did you guys break up in the first place? If you couldn't make it last time, what makes you think you can make it now?" the bartender said.

"We broke up die to distance I guess. And I don't know, I _hope_ we can make it." The guy shrugged.

The bartender just looked blankly and said, "What does she do now?"

"_Oh, she's a fashion designer. A successful one, may I add. Owns this fashion business called "__**Clothes Over Bros**_ the guy replied.

Victoria whirled around, and stared at the two guys, shocked.

"_**What?!**_" she gasped.

**Well, I certainly had fun writing that chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it too.**

**I know you guys must be wondering who that guy is. Lucas or Chase?? Well, you'll find out next time. Till then.**

**-ness.**


End file.
